She's Not Just My Partner
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: As Tony recants previous conversations he had with McGee about being with one woman and about the man not having a car, his boss patiently listens to everything until the older man is put into a state a shock by his agent. NO SLASH, simply Tony/Gibbs father/son stuff.


**So, I watched the recent episode the other day and found the underlying **_**Tony misses Ziva **_**tension to be rather strong, although that could just be me. Um, so anyway, I wrote a story based on it! It's a one shot though so don't get your hopes up for more. It's just been eating away at me for the past few days. Also, yes, I am aware that Tony will act like a child in this fic. Just roll with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

**Enjoy!**

Tony closes the folder on his desk and reclines as much as he can in the back of his desk chair. Supporting his head with his hands, the Senior Field Agent tries to comprehend the secrets that have come into the open during the now closed case. His secrets were not as bad as the criminals they had apprehended, but simply letting McGee find out about his meetings made him cringe. What is worse, is McGee has a girlfriend, and though he is happy for his friend, he is a little jealous. Three months ago, he could have had some one. If Ziva had not been so stubborn—and broken—he would not have to deal with the ache that sits inside his chest every day. As her friend and confidante, Tony knows Ziva needs time alone. He needed time years ago after Wendy, then Jeanne, but never like he is with Ziva.

A smile crosses his features as he remembers his ninja's, she will never be anything but, smile on the tarmac in Israel. Her hair blowing in the wind, he never wanted to leave. Now, as he sits up in his seat, he realizes he has to leave. Knowing he has just enough time to grab the next bus before he has to wait again, the man quickly leaves the building and watches the late night workers slowly clamber into the same vehicle with him. Tony gets off at a stop and trudges through the cool air. He walks up to a familiar door and is happy to see it open. Quietly he opens an adjacent door and descends a staircase curious how the conversation in his head will play out.

"What made you come here DiNozzo?" Gibbs questions when he looks up from his wood.

"Needed to talk." The man answers simply. Gibbs nods at the statement before pouring two glasses of bourbon and giving Tony one.

"McGee knows about my meetings." Tony states sitting in a chair nearby.

"And?"

"I didn't want him to know." Tony states as he nurses his drink. Gibbs sits quietly waiting for the man to continue. He does. As Tony recants previous conversations he had with McGee about being with one woman and about the man not having a car, his boss patiently listens to everything until the older man is put into a state a shock by his agent.

"How'd you do it Boss? How'd you get over her?" Tony questions.

"I'm not the best person to ask. Just because I lost a former partner—"

"Boss, she isn't just my partner." Tony states with a touch of vehemence effectively stopping the silver haired man.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow. He knows the man and woman are close, but hearing the state of their relationship out loud raises a whole new set of questions he does not feel comfortable asking. Taking the eyebrow raise as a signal, Tony states with a strain in his voice, "Ziva's my Shannon. I need to know how you dealt with Shannon."

Gibbs holds up his glass as he says before taking a sip at the end of his statement, "This helped. That, and I shot the guy."

"Ziva's already done the killing bit for me boss." Tony states with only half a hint of sarcasm.

"You're doing better than I did, DiNozzo. Just keep it up. It may not seem like it now, but you'll cope in time." Gibbs answers knowing his agent needs the truth and not a deflective answer. The two men sit in silence for a while each pondering over their lives and their decisions until Tony stands to leave. As the man is halfway up the stairs, Gibbs calls, "Take the couch. I'll take you to work in the morning."

"Thanks Boss." Tony replies.

"Don't thank me yet DiNozzo. You have until next Tuesday to get a new car!"

**Review!**


End file.
